


i wouldn't ask you

by fatetransorder



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Touch-Starved, Very Very Light Angst, i kinda just threw up onto a doc and this is what i got. zexion pls smile, it's angst littered with a ton of love and adoration, zexion just . deserves the world please give him the world demmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatetransorder/pseuds/fatetransorder
Summary: mindless fluff, zexion deserves the world and demmy is here to give him that always and forever
Relationships: Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	i wouldn't ask you

**Author's Note:**

> "ice cold, baby, i'm ice cold  
> you're the only one who could make me fold"

Tough days, they'd happen pretty often for Zexion. He didn't get much breaks. Didn't give himself leeway; kept himself in this confined part of their shitty, shared dorm. He didn't talk much, didn't interact with Demyx much. Thought he was a prude, always asking if the silver-haired man needed food, needed a shower, needed a break. No matter how much that pesky musician was shooed off, cursed at, he _didn't stop caring._ He'd always ask Zexion how he was doing, how his projects were going, and _of course,_ was he taking care of himself. Demyx didn't give up, not even for a second. 

A sheltered, touch deprived man in his twenties was learning what trust and dependability meant. He knew what those words meant from a literal standpoint, but feeling that raw, unadulterated _love_ sent the chem student spiraling into a whole new realm of feelings he'd never even considered being a possibility given how he was raised.

No one'd love him, he was dull. Demyx was gold and shiny; you'd always see him in a group of hundreds of people. The musician always carried around this goofy, positive attitude no matter what. Someone could curse him out and he'd just shrug it off and wish them a good day, asking if they needed anything of him. Now, he wasn't a doormat. He'd step up if needed, _especially_ when he and Zexion started going out to little dates around campus. There were countless times where some jerk-off from some carbon copy frat house would call the two of them homophobic words, every word the asshole said laced with venom. It was scary. It was like he was alone. Like this asshole's slurred, drunk words mattered.

But he _wasn't_ alone. Demyx was there, and did have a slightly good track record and popularity score. So, either the jackass would back off or Zexion's boyfriend and self proclaimed 'Super Fuckin' Metal and Rad Protector' would sock him in the face. Either way, it made Zexion's heart flutter and explode like fireworks. Every time the brunette would go out of his way to help his boyfriend, no matter how big or small, it made Zexion feel something he'd never felt before:

**Adored.**

It wasn't fake, it wasn't some kind of cruel joke played on the scientist. Demyx loved him. Pure, whole, intoxicating _love._

* * *

Intertwined. It's how they always were when they were alone, whether it be their hands, their legs, their full bodies. Didn't matter. All that mattered was they were happy and comfortable. 

Tonight, they were on the bed; the bed that they _shared_. Zexion was lazily wrapped around the taller man, legs tangled. An amalgamation of their love, their bodies pressed together so close that all they could feel was each other. They were one. An item. 

His pale face was pressed up against the other's shirt, right up against Demyx's heart. He'd lay there listening to the other's rhythmic heartbeat, entranced by the one and only tune that screamed someone was next to you. There was a living, breathing human snuggling into the smaller's body, holding him just as you would a favorite stuffed toy. Demyx was a tad clumsy and definitely unaware of his own self compared to his petite, underweight boyfriend. There'd be a few times where he'd squeeze too hard, it'd take your breath away for a few seconds, but Zexion never complained. Truth be told, he loved those hugs. 

Everything was so foreign to the slate-haired man. He was learning how to love for the first time in his entire life. It was _okay_ to feel this way. No one was mad. Well, Demyx wasn't. So, pretty much no one.

Squeezing the brunette tighter, Zexion stared up at him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

The taller stared down at his small, cute scientist boyfriend almost immediately. A goofy smile plastered on his face, love oozing from his expression as he untangled one of his limbs to reach his hand up to gently rub the soft, ivory skin of Zexion's cheek. 

Tears poured happily, so much love and adoration spilling from every streak rolling down his face. 

"Hey, hey. I gotcha, you're here, in my arms. It isn't gonna change. I've gotcha. Shh, I love you." 

Soothing circles were rubbed into the scientist's back, the musician's expression softened, he started to wriggle his legs free, only to play a very one-sided game of footsies, which caused the other to let out a soft, sob-like laugh. 

With all these feelings welled up in him, everything pouring out of him like the 'Loving My Boyfriend' dam overflowed and every ounce of affection the steel-haired man ever harbored for this goofy, idiotic, sweet, adorable bass guitarist flooded full force, leaving him more emotional than he's ever been in his entire life. 

But that wasn't a bad thing. 

"I-I know, Dem. I know. I-I... I know."

And that was enough. For the both of them. 


End file.
